Despues de la batalla hp&gw
by Mel Reed
Summary: Lo que paso despues de la batalla con Lord Vodemort esta pequeño ya que no queria hacer mas drama un cap. nada mas


Harry subió a la torre de Gryffindor, directo a los dormitorios, estaba cansado pero feliz, por fin todo había terminado, después de 6 años, todo había acabado.

-Kreacher- llamo y al instante se oyó un fuerte crac ante el apareció el elfo domestico con una sonrisa radiante y haciéndole una reverencia

-Me llamo el amo –dijo el elfo

-Si Kreacher podrías traerme un sándwich por favor

-Por supuesto amo- y desapareció con un fuerte crac

Harry fue a su cama, se acostó y después de comer el sándwich se quedo profundamente dormido y no despertó hasta dentro de un buen rato.

El día era radiante cuando Harry salió, había sol y se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad.

De pronto Harry se acordó de Ginny y la fue a buscar; la encontró afuera en los jardines y corrió hacia ella, Ginny se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo y beso como si nunca lo fuera a ver mas. Harry sintió un alivio enorme, no quería separarse de ella jamás, cuando se separaron ella dijo:

-Nunca vuelvas a darme un susto así ¿sabes como me sentí cuando te vi muerto?-le replico- fue espantoso, por lo menos estas aquí con migo- y lo volvió a besar apenas dejándolo respirar.

-Lo siento pero tenia que entregarme mira…-y le explico lo de el pensadero, lo de Dumbledore, todo Ginny se sorprendió mucho, no entendía algunas cosas pero después de terminar de explicarle todo lo entendió mejor.

Se abrazaron y besaron otra vez y después Ginny dijo:

-Por cierto ya viste a esos dos- y señalo un poco a la derecha de Harry ahí estaban Ron y Hermione que estaban besándose y abrazándose apasionadamente-cuándo se dijeron lo que sentían? Ron era muy cobarde, seguro fue Hermione

-Pues fue Hermione, cuando buscábamos la diadema Ron defendió a los elfos domésticos y Hermione lo beso el le devolvió el beso por supuesto y me dijo que era ahora o nunca pero ¿desde cuando le gusta? tu eres su hermana debes de saber.

-No se pero creo que entre segundo y tercer curso no estoy segura pero creo que tengo razón y ¿de Hermione no sabes tu?-pregunto Ginny.

-Tampoco se, pero creo que igual o incluso antes, el caso es que se quieren ojala y se queden juntos mucho tiempo, pero lo que quiero que dure es nuestra relación, ahora ya no hay nada que lo impida, en una de esas y terminamos casándonos ¿no crees?

-Ojala y si por que nada me haría mas feliz en el mundo que ser tu esposa- y terminando esto se volvieron a besar

Por ahí pasaba George, un poco mal por lo de su hermano y vio a Ron besándose con Hermione y a Ginny besándose con Harry y se quedo paralizado no lo podía creer, fue corriendo a decirles a los demás, sus papas no se molestaron ni nada si no que dijeron que ya sospechaban lo de Ron pero que Ginny y Harry no lo entendían.

Después ya de vacaciones les explico que había salido con Ginny el año pasado y que había terminado con ella por lo de Lord Voldemort pero que quería reanudar su relación con ella por que se querían mucho; al final los padres de Ginny aceptaron su relación con tal de que eso no interfiriera con sus estudios

Pasaron 4 años y Harry le propuso matrimonio a Ginny que acepto de inmediato; después hablo con sus padres y ellos dijeron que aceptaban que su hija se casara con el y unos meses después se entero que Hermione iba a ser su cuñada ya que Ron también le propuso matrimonio y ella –como es obvio- acepto.

Harry y Ginny se casaron el mismo año y Ron y Hermione 3 meses después que ellos.

Dos años después Harry y Ginny tuvieron a su primer hijo lo llamaron James como el segundo nombre de Harry por que así lo decidió Ginny; dos años después tuvieron a su segundo hijo y le pusieron Albus Severus como Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape las dos personas a las que mas admiraba Harry; dos años después tuvieron a su ultima hija la llamaron Lily a ella le pusieron como a la madre de Harry los dos decidieron su nombre.

James era el más bromista de los tres hijos y se la pasaba fastidiando a su hermano Albus para todo.

Albus era el único de sus tres hijos que había sacado los ojos de Lily, su madre, y el que más se le parecía de los tres.

Lily era como Ginny de chica pero con el cabello un poco más oscuro y los ojos mas grandes

Teddy Lupin al que dar huérfano se crió con sus abuelos y con Harry su padrino.

Pasaron 19 años era 1 de septiembre se había adelantado el otoño y los 5 Potter iban en camino a la estación de tren la niña mas pequeña iba detrás de sus hermanos aferrada al brazo de su padre llorosa i pelirroja.

La niña lloraba por que ya quería entrar al colegio pero le faltaban 2 años y lo hermanos de ella discutían por que el mayor decía que lo podían poner en Slytherin y el otro decía que no lo iban a poner en esa casa; después se encontraron con los Weasley que también iban a dejar a su hija mayor.

Albus y Rose (la hija de los Weasley) iban a entrar por primera vez en Hogwarts y estaban muy nerviosos, ahí se encontraron a Draco Malfoy y su familia, su hijo también iba a entrar al colegio el pequeño scorpius.

Harry se despidió de su hijo al final estaba seguro de que no le iba a pasar nada pues la cicatriz llevaba 19 años sin dolerle.


End file.
